Regalo inesperado
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Botan, recibe una sorpresa muy agradable el dia de su cumpleaños, algo que soñaba desde hacia demasiados años y que ahora al fin podrá hacerse realidad. Espero Reviews


Espero que os guste, prometo que pronto subiré la continuación de mi otro Fic =) ATENCIÓN - contiene LEMON

* * *

-Kurama, te AMO- son las palabras que botan deseaba pronunciar ante su buen amigo pelirrojo de ojos verdes, perfecto en todos sus sentidos incluyendo el de temible demonio que era, ella lo amaba pero no sabía como demostrárselo cuando lo tenía a su lado sus nervios la traicionaban, algunas veces se tropezaba, otras se le trababan las palabras causando la risa del chico, lo que le hacía avergonzarse. - porque tiene que ser tan difícil... Te amo! Solo son dos palabras muy sencillas porque es tan difícil...- hoy era su cumpleaños nadie parecía acordarse del, la verdad es que todos tenían cosas que hacer Keiko y Yusuke debían cuidar de sus hijos, Yukina y Kuwabara preparaban su boda, ahora ella estaba sola, su querido Kurama saldría en alguna cita con alguna mujer, y lo sabía porque sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su mejor amiga con la que compartir experiencias y opiniones y esto todavía dificultaba mas su declaración. Decidió no amargarse demasiado y salió a pasear por la ciudad no tenía claro su destino pero iría caminando hasta que se cansase. También prefirió dejar su móvil en casa, necesitaba que nadie la molestase. Era un día soleado que no tardo en volverse oscuro y lluvioso por lo que cuando llevaba una hora caminando sin rumbo decidido volver a casa - pensé que hoy sería un día estupendo pero... no tengo suerte ni en ese aspecto...- murmuro mientras regresaba a su casa, nada más entrar decidió prepararse algo caliente y meterse en la cama, cada vez iban aumentando los años pero no podía hacer nada con los sentimiento hacia Kurama, ella deseaba poder estar a su lado eternamente poder criar a sus hijos pero todo eso nunca sucedería, para cuando entro en la habitación sobre su cama pudo ver una rosa y bajo ella una nota que decía :"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BOTAN, SI TE APETECE PODRIAMOS HACER ALGO JUNTOS, CLARO ESTA SI NO TIENES OTRS PLANES" la nota venia firmada por Kurama aquella flor rápidamente la coloco en un jarrón con agua pero antes disfruto de su dulce aroma. - eres tan hermoso que te siento inalcanzable- murmuro pensó un rato en si aceptar o no la propuesta del pelirrojo la verdad es que no esperaba nada igual, le hecho valor para llamarlo.  
- hola, botan ya has regresado a casa  
- si, salí a dar un paseo pero se ha puesto a llover.  
- que te apetece hacer quieres ir a ver algo al cine, no se  
- "con pasar el resto del día con él es suficiente "pensó" - creo que han abierto una nueva bolera te apetece ir  
- claro, te paso a buscar a las 8.00 iremos en el coche así que estate preparada.  
- si - sonrió aunque no la vio- gracias por querer pasar un rato conmigo  
- no tienes que agradecer nada, mujer tu eres muy importante para mí - afirmo - te veo dentro de un rato, adiós  
- adiós - colgó ahora aquel oscuro día se podía aclarar solo con pasar unas horas con él, Kurama ejercía sobre ella una carga positiva ante todas las adversidades era la energía que estaba siempre ahí. Comenzó a vestirse pensó en por qué no ponerse guapa hoy era su cumpleaños decidió estrenar unos pantalones cortos Rosa claro con una camiseta de tirantes negra, su cabello recogido en una coleta pero a un lado de su cabeza. Ahora si se sentía bien recogió un poco la casa y bajo a la hora a la que habían quedado.  
- botan te ves muy bien así - sonrió - pero te vas a resfriar  
- me permitiré ese riesgo por ser mi cumple  
- como quieras, por cierto felicidades - sonrió  
- gracias - se acerco a besarle en la mejilla.- vamos  
- claro - puso en marcha el coche poniendo rumbo a la bolera. Una vez allí pidieron sus zapatos y una pista para jugar unas cuantas rondas.- botan empiezas tu - le indico la chica rápidamente cogió una de las bolas sin importar cuál era su peso en su turno apenas acertó a tres bolos la verdad estaba decepcionada con el resultado, acto seguido le toco al pelirrojo que si fue selectivo con el peso de las bolas, en su primer lanzamiento derribo todos.  
-WoW como lo has hecho- se intereso botan- es mi turno  
- quieres que te enseñe  
- lo harías?  
- claro si tu quieres  
- enséñame  
- primero debes coger una bola que. No sea tan pesada como la que llevas ahora, ten- le entro una más ligera- segundo mejora tu posición antes de lanzar - le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos acercándola a él, una de sus manos se movió a la mano con la bola esta situación le hizo sentirse extraña- y tercero tener buena puntería- le susurro al oído moviendo la mano de la chica para lanzarla.  
- lo he conseguido - salto de alegría abrazándose al chico las partidas continuaron su curso, cuando terminaron los marcadores estaban empatados.  
- vamos te llevare a casa  
- claro, crees que podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa  
- por su puesto si tú me invitas claro está  
- por supuesto que estas invitado sino no te lo pediría  
- regresemos pues- los dos chicos regresaron a casa de botan cuando esta entro todos aparecieron al grito de SORPRESA le habían preparado una gran fiesta allí estaban todos, ahora se daba cuenta que ellos no se habían olvidado

-Muchas felicidades!- le gritaron sus amigos allí presentes  
- no me esperaba nada igual - rio - gracias - sonrió su día a pesar de la lluvia estaba siendo fantástico estuvieron hablando animadamente Keiko le explico a botan que habían dejado a sus hijos con sus padres y que se alegraban de poder estar con ella en la fiesta, Kuwabara estuvo preguntándole para cuando un novio o algo a lo que botan intentaba no responder con bromas aunque no le hacían ninguna gracia  
- saquemos la tarta! - hablo Yusuke - tienes que soplar las velas y pedir un deseo  
- creo que ya estoy mayorcita para pedir un deseo a unas velas - se burlo  
- que vas a perder- rio - aquí esta - coloco el pastel sobre la mesa y se dispuso a encenderlas  
- "no pierdo nada es cierto"- pensó- bien voy a soplar...- vio como terminaban de encenderlas - "deseo tener el suficiente valor para declararme" soplo las velas  
- cual ha sido tu deseo- pregunto Yusuke  
- si te lo dijo no se cumplirá no?  
-... - se quedo sin palabras ante la respuesta - aquí tienes el regalo de Keiko y mío - explico Yusuke entregándole una caja.  
- gracias - lo cogió  
- este es de Yukina y mío- le entrego otro Kuwabara todos miraron a Kurama esperando que le entregase el suyo  
- yo... te lo daré mañana lo he olvidado en casa, perdón  
- no pasa nada-fingió una sonrisa pero la verdad es que esperaba obtener algo de su amado pelirrojo pero... parecía que se le había olvidado comprarlo. El rato pasó entre risas y recordar algunas anécdotas además de contar lo que les había pasado en todo el tiempo que habían estado sin verse. Ya cuando se hizo tarde todos a excepción de Kurama regresaron a sus casas. El pelirrojo la ayudo a recoger todo y se sentaron en el sofá, la peliazul observaba los regalos de sus amigos no había nada Novedoso, uno era la continuación de una saga que estaba leyendo, el otro eran unos pendientes con estrellas colgando acompañados de un colgante todo de plata, estos regalos le gustaban pero le faltaba uno.  
- botan, no te gustan - le pregunto  
- si me gustan, pero pienso que ellos tienen ya una vida con alguien a su lado y yo solo veo pasar los años sola.  
- tampoco está mal eso- sonrió  
- al principio está bien porque te libras de muchas peleas y angustias pero ahora siento que voy a acabar sola en esta casa llenando mi vida con animales, plantas o algo que quiera mi cariño...- puso sus ojos en el cielo a través de la ventana.  
- botan... - la miro sorprendido- tanto Keiko como Yukina siempre buscan apoyo en ti y viceversa. Entregas tu cariño siempre - intento animarla - siempre estas ahí para animar a la gente y ayudarla con una sonrisa, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, ya has tenido otras relaciones seguro que te irá bien  
- ya, pero no saldrán bien... mi cabeza no está con ellos si no en otra persona.  
- es la que nunca quieres decirme su nombre  
- si- se giro a mirarlo - si solo pudiese decirle lo que siento...  
- ya llegara el momento en el que se lo dirás, por cierto... Botan sobre tu regalo... yo...  
- no tienes ninguno verdad- sonrió- no pasa nada se te ha olvidado  
- no es eso... no sabía que comprarte...  
- enserio? Me conoces más que nadie  
- lo sé pero... quería comprarte algo especial he recorrido muchas Tiendas pero no he sido capaz de encontrarlo...  
- no pasa nada por lo menos has tenido la intención de buscarlo - sonrió  
- dime que es lo que más te gustaría tener y lo buscare donde sea que este  
- yo... - se puso nerviosa  
- Que sucede? - se acerco a ella  
- Nada solo es que solo deseo tener a mi lado a esa persona...  
- bueno, pues esta noche tendrás que conformarte conmigo -sonrió abrazándola y tumbándola sobre él.  
- gracias- se abrazo a él - ya no necesito nada mas - murmuro casi inaudible.  
- Botan, yo llevo pensando algo desde hace mucho y... sé que tal vez no puedas aceptarlo pero necesito decirlo para quitarme un gran peso de encima... - la miro  
- que es? - se levanto para mirarlo a los ojos - tienes novia y no quiere que sea amiga tuya? Te vas a ir al extranjero?  
- no es nada de eso -rio- es algo más complicado, la peliazul no entendía a lo que se refería se levanto un poco más para estar más cerca del.  
- que es acaso huelo mal o algo así? - comenzó a olisquearse a sí misma sentándose de espaldas a él, provocando la risa del pelirrojo.  
- no es eso- la abrazo por detrás- tu siempre hueles muy bien - rozo con su nariz el cabello de la chica para aspirar su dulce aroma lo que hizo ponerse nerviosa a botan esa situación la había hecho sonrojarse y quedarse sin palabras.  
- Botan, lo que llevo pensando muchísimo es que... TE AMO- le susurro al oído con suavidad. Aquellas dos últimas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez  
- q- que has dicho...- necesitaba asegurarse de lo que había oído.  
- TE AMO - repitió el pelirrojo la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar lagrimas de alegría ante aquella confesión.- se que tú sientes algo muy fuerte por esa persona que te gusta pero... me gustaría tener una oportunidad de hacerte feliz.- vio como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - botan estas bien?  
- yo... - seco sus lagrimas - ya que es lo que quiero que me regales - sonrió a la par que se giraba  
- que es? - pregunto intrigado y sorprendido ante la reacción de botan.  
- un... beso tuyo - lo miro - siempre lo he deseado pero no me he atrevido a pedírtelo - agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo  
- eso puedo conseguirlo- rio levantando suavemente el rostro de la chica acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a rozar esos suaves y dulces labios que había deseado probar desde hacia mucho. Botan al notar el rostro del chico tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni derramar algunas lagrimas por esa gran sensación de haber recuperado la confianza en sí misma. - porque lloras? - seco sus lagrimas con sus pulgares  
- yo también quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero tuve miedo a la posibilidad de equivocarme, Kurama yo... te amo, tanto que ahora se me va a salir el corazón del pecho... - se coloco su mano en él para notar sus palpitaciones. El pelirrojo se limito a tomar una de las manos de botan y colocarla sobre su pecho para que notase como el también sentía lo mismo.  
- puedo... besarte - pidió tímidamente el pelirrojo  
- siempre que te apetezca- sonrió a la par que se movía para besarlo nuevamente después de un rato se separaron no por propia voluntad sino porque tenían que tomar aire. - vamos a dormir- propuso botan  
- está bien -ambos chicos se levantaron para ir a dormir- descansa bien - la beso nuevamente - buenas noches- se dispuso a ir a la habitación de invitados.  
- donde vas?- rio mientras sujetaba su mano  
- yo... - la miro confundido  
- no te apetece dormir conmigo?  
- claro que quiero, pero pensé que tu tal vez...- fue interrumpido  
- durmamos juntos, ya no somos niños llevo soñando con tenerte a mi lado años, no quiero empezar una relación contigo de cero, ya nos conocemos...- lo beso- además no es la primera vez que entras en mi cuarto- sonrió

- ya lo sé, pero no es lo mismo...no he dormido allí  
- vamos a dormir juntos - sonrió- ese sería un buen regalo  
- yo creo que ya te he dado mi regalo, no?  
- bueno pero...  
- tranquila- sonrió- dormiremos juntos- la acaricio dulcemente las mejillas.- y hare todo lo que me pidas alfan y al cabo todavía es tu cumpleaños, te compensare por no tener in regalo que te mereces

- ya me lo has dado-rio- solo esas dos palabras han sido el mejor regalo que nadie podría haberme dado- entro a cambiarse al baño tras haber cogido su ropa.  
- Botan, con que duermo? - pregunto tranquilamente.  
- duerme en ropa interior- salió del baño con un camisón negro, de manga corta hasta la rodilla  
- no te importa- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo  
- no- sonrió - puede ser interesante- lo vio como se levantaba para quitarse la ropa, la chica lo ayudo a quitar la camiseta del chico mientras el chico sacaba la cabeza ella acaricio su pecho mordiéndose el labio  
- que haces? - la miro sonriendo  
- nada- sonrió - tienes un buen cuerpo...- lo beso- sabes siempre he querido hacerlo  
- cuantas cosas más quieres hacer y no has podido - sonrió - puedo intentar solucionar todo lo que pueda.  
- enserio?- lo miro pícaramente - cualquier cosa?  
- bueno... depende lo que sea  
- ...- sonrió lo beso dulcemente - mejor dejaremos mis sueños para otro rato.  
- seguro?- la miro  
- si de momento podemos dormir juntitos y luego ya seguiremos- sonrió.  
- como quieras - se tumbo en la cama tras quitarse el pantalón y lo demás, botan también se metió en la cama buscando el cuerpo del chico, acurrucándose en el suavemente.  
- Kurama, te molesto?  
- no así estas bien - beso su cuello.- me gusta estar así contigo.  
- a mi también me gusta estar así- se levanto para besarlo, dejándose llevar por la situación del beso, la peliazul acabo sobre el chico colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Este coloco sus manos en ambas piernas subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar sus nalgas con suavidad, botan no ponía ninguna pega a ello. El chico metió sus manos por debajo del camisón de la peliazul, palpando la piel de la chica, llegando a notar el pequeño tanga que llevaba, lo que provoco la sorpresa del chico haciendo que su cuerpo no pudiese controlarse más y botan lo noto, besando su cuello -no quería llegar a esto tan pronto, para que no tuvieses una mala imagen de mi.- le susurro  
- sabes mi imagen de ti no va a cambiar a mal por esto- le beso dulcemente- podemos esperar a cuando creas conveniente- mordisqueo su cuello dulcemente.  
- yo... - no sabía qué hacer ante las palabras del chico, la peliazul se sentó sobre la erección del chico aun cubierta por su bóxer.- quiero seguir pero... tengo miedo...  
- acaso tu...- se incorporo lentamente para besar su cuello - si es por eso, seré amable - la abrazo dulcemente- pensé que ya te habías acostado con algunos de tus novios de más de un año.  
- yo, no me sentía segura con ellos pero contigo es diferente, pero estoy nerviosa...

- no hay porque, pero no te preocupes- la beso- vamos a dormir- la aparto de encima suyo y la coloco a su lado, suavemente la rodeo con sus brazos.  
- Kurama...- se abrazo a él- gracias por ser comprensivo, otros no lo entendieron...  
- llevo años intentando decirte lo que siento, no quiero perderte por esto, en comparación con estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz el sexo no es importante en absoluto.- beso su cabeza- no te preocupes por nada...-acurruco su cabeza con la de la peliazul.- descansa mañana será otro día.  
- te amo...- su mano se deslizo por el cuerpo del chico hasta su erección acariciándola lentamente.  
- botan, que haces...- la miro sorprendido  
-yo quiero intentarlo, sé que puedo confiar en ti, en que pararas si te lo digo, me lo acabas de demostrar- sonrió.  
- botan, no estoy seguro de poder detenerme una vez haya probado tu cuerpo - la miro seriamente.  
- confió en ti - lo beso intensificando el roce de su mano, pronto se deshizo de su camisón para estar piel con piel con el pelirrojo, este la besaba bajando a su cuello, la volvió a colocarla sobre él, acariciaba y besaba sus pechos mientras ella movía su cadera sensualmente aumentando el calor que ambos sentían. En la habitación solo se oían sus cada vez mas apresuradas respiraciones, los dos chicos rodaron entre las sabanas quedando finalmente botan bajo el chico este seguía besándola y acariciándola hasta llegar a su sexo, deslizo lentamente la ropa que le molestaba, beso el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que a esta se le erizaran todos sus cabellos pronto noto como algo acariciaba y mojaba todavía mas su entrepierna pronto noto algo introduciéndose en el con lentitud y suavidad aquellos movimientos le producción un gran placer pero aun sentía algunas molestias pero se le pasaba enseguida, el pelirrojo subió a besarla  
- estas bien?  
- si- lo beso  
- voy a...- se separo para quitarse la ropa interior  
- Kurama... es demasiado para mí...- miro el miembro del chico  
- no te preocupes- sonrió- confiabas en mi no...  
- si...pero...tengo miedo...  
- no te preocupes - la beso acto seguido, la coloco para seguir  
- no, Kurama por favor...  
- botan, relájate... te prometo que si te duele pararemos...  
-seguro...  
- si... te lo juro- la beso, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo nuevamente al poco rato botan noto algo entrando en ella era incomodo al principio pero era placentero - puedo seguir- le pregunto dulcemente besando su cuello.  
–Espera... un momento...- le pidió.  
- botan, no hagas eso... - perdió fuerza sin saber el porqué botan  
- el que?- Lo beso  
- no aprietes los músculos de tu vagina  
- no lo hago queriendo... te hago daño?  
- no, todo lo contrario... - la beso para intentar relajarla y salir de ella.  
- no te muevas por favor...  
- necesito salir- el movimiento del chico le hizo sentir cosas  
- Kurama... sigue  
- seguro?  
- sí, pero despacio como ahora  
- no te preocupes - rio- te amo...- la noche paso agradablemente para los dos chicos poco a poco Botan fue soltándose en la situación hasta convertirse en una perfecta amante, Kurama disfruto aquel momento que superaba su imaginación.  
- botan...-decía entre respiraciones- te amo- se abrazo a ella que también estaba exhausta por el momento que habían vivido.  
-prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado.- lo miro, el chico simplemente beso a la chica acercándola todavía más a él. Aquella noche fue el comienzo de una relación eterna entre la feliz pareja.

* * *

Fin...

Espero que os haya gustado esta era una historia que tenia por ahi escrita en el ordenador y ya era hora de que la publicase.

Espero vuestras opiniones que siempre me animan a escribir mas Gracias a todos! un bss!


End file.
